thelegacychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race of Honour
This is the story of Aliki's rise to fame, and Moa's fall to shame. Chapter 1: The Challenge Moa sat in The Rusty Mask at ‘his’ table. The Kanohi Stripes were playing the usual songs, and the other Matoran were clapping and cheering the band. Someof them were watching Moa, hoping to talk to him or get his autograph. He was, after all, Tehktra Nui’s hoverboarding champion. A green Matoran with a Kanohi Mask of Illusion walked over, and sat down opposite Moa. “Hello”. “Hello. What can I do for you?” Moa leaned back on his chair. “I challenge you to a hoverboarding race tomorrow.” The whole pub stopped and stared at the Le Matoran. Moa stayed clam and asked, “What’s your name?” “Aliki.” “Well, Aliki, you’d better be prepared for the race of your life, because tomorrow you’re going to face the most accomplished hoverboarder in Tehktranuian history.” Aliki stared at Moa and smiled. “I look forward to it.” Moa leaned in closer and said, “Me too.” **** “Are you out of your mind?” Icax just glared at Aliki. “Nobody’s ever beaten Moa in a race!” “And? Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try. If I win, I’ll go down in history!” Icax looked away for a second, and then said, “Okay, but what happens if you lose? What will you do then?” “I’ll practice hard and then try again someday,” was Aliki’s reply. “Besides, I’m not going to lose. Icax, this is my dream!” “I know it is. Just don’t destroy it.” Chapter 2: The Preparations Moa The next day, Moa was sitting down at his desk. He had a spanner out, and was fixing his jousting spear and his hoverboard boosters. He played it legal, but pushed the law of Hoverboarding to its limits. That's why he always won every game. No other Matoran were prepared to take risks like that. Picking up his sheild, he re-painted some of the damaged areas. It had to be in top condition. Moa liked Aliki. The Le Matoran showed spirit, even if he was a little cocky. But did Aliki have what it would take to win? Moa hoped not, and continued with his work. Aliki "Spanner!" "Here!" Icax chucked it to Aliki, who used it breifly, before dropping it. "Brakas wrench!" "Here!" Icax threw the item over, and Aliki caught it. This process continued for several hours, until the two Matoran stood back and looked at their handiwork. In front of them was a hoverboard, sleek and silver, top of the range boosters on the back, and a streamlined front. "It's...it's...beautiful!" Aliki said. He was clearly very pleased. Icax turned to his friend. "Now what?" "Jousting spear and sheild! To work!" Chapter 3: Before the Race Coming soon Characters *Aliki *Moa *Icax *The Kanohi Stripes See Also *''Toa Imydrex's Blog'''' '' *''Running From Death'''' '' *''Sword of the Great Spirit'' Trivia * The Brakas Wrench is a reference to the real-life monkey wrench. *Tehktra nui, Icax, Aliki, and everything in this story apart from Moa were created by Ids5621. Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Ihu Category:Stories Category:Ids5621 Category:The Legacy Chronicles Category:Tehktra Nui Saga